maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KCCreations/KCC's Maximum Ride Wiki Q
Hello! So, this is basically a blog where you can ask various questions about the Maximum Ride Wiki's content, guidelines, etc. and have them answered. I have already added a few questions to this, though I may add more in the future. Ask away! Rules *Keep questions within Terms of Use boundaries. *Be civil (i.e. no hating, excess flaming, etc.) *Don't ask questions you already know the answer to. (e.g. Don't ask "How do I create an account here?" if you are a registered user.) ---- Now... The Actual Q&A 'General' Q: What is the Maximum Ride Wiki? A: The Maximum Ride Wiki is a collaborative online project dedicated to providing accurate and detailed information about the Maximum Ride franchise by American author James Patterson. Q: Is the Maximum Ride Wiki an official site? A: No. We are just a fansite. Q: Who is allowed to contribute to the Maximum Ride Wiki? A: Anyone! ---- 'Content' Q: What all is allowed on mainspace pages? A: Mainspace pages (pages without a prefix like File: or Template: at the beginning) are meant for factual information. Do not insert fanfiction, libel, or gibberish into them, otherwise a block will be issued. (Fanfiction can go here.) Q: What all can I add to my userpage? A: You can add anything to , really, as long as it stays within the boundaries of Wikia's Terms of Use. That means that you can add fanon, fan art, and templates without needing permission to do so. However, hate, sexually explicit images, and excess language are all strictly prohibited. ---- 'Social' Q: Do any of the Maximum Ride Wiki's users have direct connections with James Patterson? A: I cannot give you a definite answer on that. Q: I know someone who's being harassed on the Maximum Ride Wiki. What should I do? A: Report the situation to an so that they can look into it more closely and block the harassing user as necessary. Q: I'm sorry, but I really just don't support Nevermore/Mylan/[insert controversial Maximum Ride-related topic here]. A: Don't apologize! Everyone is free to have their own opinions. If you want to express yours, state it in a page's article comments—not the actual page, or else that'll be vandalism—and remember to be civil at all times. (However, please don't ever threaten anyone's life here. ._.) Q: How can I become a(n) user rights position here? A: There are no concrete guidelines for gaining user rights right now, but I prefer promoting involved, patient, and knowledgeable users who don't ask for rights. 'Miscellaneous' Q: Is "Rina Maximum Zaslavski" your real name, KCCreations? A: Lol, no. It's a pen name. Q: Where did you come up with the idea for this Q&A? A: Maximum Ride Nudge, a former administrator here, began a Q&A blog but never finished it. Recently, I wrote a different Q&A blog on another wiki, so I decided to do it here, too. Q: Rider ranger47 copied your Q&A idea. :( A: Ignore that ⑨. Q: What's a "⑨"? A: I actually have no clue. If you want to know, I'd recommend asking Fujiwara. Speaking of which, I probably should do so myself... Category:Blog posts